


舒壓按摩

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Massage, Massage therapist, Out of Character, Prostate Massage, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為之前聊天聊到Eddy這麼敏感，應該只能給Brett按摩，不然按摩時的呻吟聲會被別人聽到，然後我就想起某些片子裡的劇情……於是就寫了。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 42





	舒壓按摩

他已經連續一週睡不好了，為了準備Barber獨奏，他每天花上6、7個小時練琴，練到後來，連躺在床上時都無法放鬆下來，下週就要上台演出了，再繼續這麼下去肯定撐不到演奏會當天。

Eddy抬頭看了看那個不明顯的招牌，確認了地址和學長給他的一樣後便上樓了。

他照著接待人員的引導先在美容室裡快速地沖了澡，腰間圍上美容衣釦好，才按下服務鈴。

進來的按摩師看起來好白嫩，穿著整套白色的工作服卻還能那麼好看，按摩師一邊向他介紹著自己，「嗨，今天好嗎？我是您今天的按摩師Brett。」，一邊指示他趴在美容床上。

「我幫您解開美容衣囉。」，按摩師Brett說完，手就伸到他的腰間，讓他微微抬起臀部，以便脫下美容衣。

Ray學長介紹的這間按摩spa真的還不錯呢，Eddy想著這件事，忍住搔癢感好好享受著從頭部、肩頸開始的精油按摩。

連日來的難眠在這時候都消失了，在按摩師力道適中的手法下，他不知不覺睡著了，等他再醒過來時，是因為難以言喻的快感而醒來的。

  
他花了一點時間確認了自己是不是在做夢，而體內的那只手指在這時磨碾到某一處，「嗯……啊……」，他不禁呻吟出聲，然後為自己的反應感到羞恥與憤怒。

「你……你在做什麼？為什麼……」，他感覺到按摩師勾了一下那根手指，讓他原本要說的話說因此而被截斷。

按摩師的手沒有停下抽插轉動的動作，他面無表情地傾身與他對視，「先生，我在做您勾選的舒壓按摩標準流程，現在進行的是前列腺按摩。」，說完，按摩師又伸入一指，在他的腸道內交錯著夾壓那塊令他尖叫的地方。

「哈……哈……不行、我不行了……」，他發出短促字句，感覺到身下鋪墊的浴巾已經濕了，懊惱自己一開始為何不仔細詢問按摩內容。

按摩師終於抽出了那可惡的手指，Eddy看著按摩師在水盆中清洗雙手，射精後的空白讓他一動也不動地像隻待宰的小羊羔。

按摩師俯身望著他微笑著問道，「先生，由於您的健康問卷中勾選了嚴重失眠，因此接下來的按摩療程會較為辛苦一些，但完整的療程結束後通常能大幅改善睡眠問題，請問您要繼續嗎？」，他的大腦延遲運作，無法聽明白這一長串內容，只怔怔地點頭說好。

當窸窸窣窣拆什麼包裝的聲音響起時，他還沒有意識過來，直到按摩師說了一聲「失禮了」並上了美容床，他才驚覺自己又沒問清療程內容，但按摩師套好保險套裸露在褲頭外的性器已經抵住他的臀部，一點一點推進剛被操弄過的鬆軟穴口。

「等、等一下……啊啊！」，不知道是按摩師的技術好還是潤滑液倒得夠多，Eddy除了強烈的悶脹感和異物感之外，其實並沒有太痛，當按摩師一邊插入，一邊準確地按壓著他因為超時練琴而緊繃的斜方肌時，他忍不住哼了出聲，「唔……好舒服……」，在他身上的人用精油順著脊下肌一路推按至臀大肌，配合著抽插竟然還真的讓Eddy放鬆了下來。

Eddy已經被按摩師翻過身子，正躺著被慢慢地進出，他的雙腿被擺放成瑜伽裡蝴蝶式的模樣，被打開胯部時的緊繃感讓他掉了幾滴眼淚，按摩師跨坐在美容床上，自他的雙腿間不停地動著。

他的大腿被熟練的手法撥筋揉按，一雙腿在按摩師的手中一下摺起，一下被大大地劈開，而臀間的快感也不斷地累積，直到他再也按耐不住，「B、Brett……你是叫這個……名字對吧？」，他雙眼滿是情慾地確認了沒有叫錯名字，「幫我、幫幫我……我想要高潮……嗯……」，他拋開羞恥感主動拉住了Brett還在幫他按摩腹部的手，撫上他被冷落許久的地方。

那隻指節分明的手被換了位置後，馬上繞著他的冠狀溝畫了一圈，Eddy的陰莖激動地彈了一下，然後被握住套弄，Brett纖長的手指圈住他，上下移動時，另一隻手也過來刺激著他頂端的開口。

「啊、Brett、Brett……」，他被Brett突如其來的速度變化誘發出更多渴求，在Brett快速且使力的前後擺動中，他硬是撐起身軀向仍穿著白色工作服的Brett索求擁抱，他黏糊糊的腦子裡只想被好好抱著親吻，於是他也這麼要求了。

按摩師Brett勾起嘴角笑著吻他，在唇舌交纏中，他在Brett靈活的手指中釋放，再次射精的快感讓他咬緊了體內的不速之客，於是在Brett發出的低沉哼聲中，他們雙雙攀上高峰。

  
他躺在美容床上喘氣，看著Brett取下滿是精液的保險套打結丟棄，突然覺得疲憊感一擁而上，懶洋洋地只想回家埋在被窩裡睡覺。

他被嬌小的按摩師協助清洗乾淨之後，忍不住開口要了名片，想著如果回去真的能睡得好，下次再指名他來按摩好了。

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy當天回家完全睡死，  
> 隔天起床馬上打電話逼問Ray是哪來的資訊，  
> 神神秘秘的Ray不說就算了還掛他電話。
> 
> 後來小提琴獨奏家Eddy又有幾次困難的演出，  
> 練琴練到無法放鬆就馬上預約按摩。
> 
> 最後還黏按摩師黏到人家只好住進他家，  
> 當小提琴家的專屬按摩師了。


End file.
